Spreadsheets may be used for organization and analysis of data in tabular form. Within a spreadsheet, data is represented as cells of an array, organized in rows and columns. For example in the case of a budget, each column may be used to represent a fiscal period, whereas each row may be used to represent an account.
Within an organization/enterprise spreadsheet templates, e.g. with predefined cell ranges and formulas, may be used to save time.